The Path to Glory
by KaiserBlast
Summary: It's time for the regular season of basketball to begin once again. Now lead by Ryota Miyagi, Shohoku High School begins it's long journey to the nationals. With the addition of upstart freshmen and the return of two key players from last year, can the team reach immortality and claim the title this year?
1. Chapter 1: Day One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk; all credit goes to Takehiko Inoue for creating these amazing characters and series. I only take credit goes to my OCs._

Chapter 1: Day One

As the basketball season was about to begin again, an air of excitement was surrounding Shohoku High School. Captain of the basketball team, Ryota Miyagi, was preparing for the freshmen tryouts. The last of the classes to tryout, the third year point guard was hoping to find a center that could fill in the hole that the previous captain left after he graduated last year. Despite the seemingly hopeless search for a center, there was good news for the basketball team.

Mitsui Hisashi, the former M.V.P shooter in junior high, was forced to repeat his third year after failing his graduation exams. He might not be good when it came to the brains department, but he was a very capable shooter. The best news Ryota could possibly have wanted to hear though was the fact that after five games into the regular season, Hanamichi Sakuragi would return to the team one hundred percent recovered from his spine injury. It took one year, but Sakuragi would finally be able to return to the game he loved.

Despite the good news about Sakuragi, Ryota had to focus on the freshmen tryouts that were occurring right now. Most of them looked live average players who would just sit on the bench, but there were three players that stood out from the pack. All three of them had the potential to become starters on the team; all they had to do is prove that they could surpass their seniors. Ryota wrote down the five players he felt deserved to make the team and gave the list to Anzai-sensei **(#1)**. The coach of the basketball team approved and told the five freshmen to gather around Ryota.

"Congratulation freshmen, you five made the team. You cleared the first part of the obstacle of being the best, but don't think you're completely over the mountain yet. You won't be the best until you beat me, Ryota Miyagi," Ryota tells the newest members of the team.

"Then I guess I'm already number one on the team then. All of the high school recruits said that I revolutionized the point guard position in junior high, so I **AM** the best," the shortest of the freshmen declared.

"You got guts kid, but I'm not like our previous captain. If you piss me off…I will make you feel like a walking piece of crap," Ryota told him.

"I'll just let my skills do the talking then. See ya on the court," the freshman teased as he walked away.

"That guy…" Ryota began before being interrupted.

"Um, Mr. Ryota sir? My name is Wetsuya Yamagichi and I was that guy's teammate in junior high. His name is Trekonio Toriyama and he's not all talk. He really is as good as he says…he might even be better."

Ryota smirks before continuing, "Is that right? Then I'm going to enjoy knocking him off his throne even more. I'll be damned if I let anyone take my starting position so easily."

Two days have passed since the freshmen tryouts finished. The whole basketball team assembled into the gym for their first real practice of the season. Ryota was greeting his teammates from last season when the freshman Trekonio walked into the open gymnasium. He still had a huge aura of confidence around him but this time it was matched by Ryota's. The captain began to stare down this new player as the rest of the team walked into the gym.

"You actually showed? You really must think you're the best player to ever grace the court, don't you?" Ryota asked.

"Of course, there's no point to playing the game unless you think you are the best and tonight I'll prove it," Trekonio declared.

"If anyone is the best…it's me, 'The Genius' Hanamichi Sakuragi!" a red haired teen boldly exclaimed as he walked into the room.

"You actually showed up and shaved your head again? We might just be able to win the nationals this year with you in the rotation Sakuragi," Mitsui announced as he looked at red head.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you idiot?" a teen with black hair asked as he was shooting baskets.

"What was that Rukawa?! How dare you mock this genius!" Sakuragi yelled to his rival.

"Sakuragi, I think you need to focus on today's practice. We have to get you back to the level you were at when you were playing Sannoh. No breaks from this day on, understand?" Ryota told his teammate and closest friend on the team.

"Yeah, just give this genius three days to get back into it. I will be one thousand times better than I was against Sannoh by the time the first game of the season comes along!" Sakuragi boldly declared.

"Listen Sakuragi, I know you were one of the best players we had in the Nationals last year, but that was before you suffered a spinal injury. You just can't completely regain your skills after recovering from an injury that severe. Please understand Sakuragi that I'm asking you as the captain…no as your friend, take it easy and keep training for your first game," Ryota requested his red haired friend to do.

"…Fine Ryota. You can't restrict this genius forever though," Sakuragi told the captain of the basketball team.

"Hold it right there buddy. I want to play you one on one to see if there as good as they are implying you are. I bet you're all bark though and I won't be convinced otherwise unless you prove it." Trekonio moved in front of Sakuragi and began to stare into his eyes.

"Let's go punk! You don't mess with genius Sakuragi!"

"Hold it right there Trekonio; I want to play him too. I saw him in that game against Sannoh and I wanted to go one on one with him ever since," the tallest of the five freshmen declared.

"Everyone shut up right now! I have an answer to all of your problems," Ryota told everyone.

"You quitting the team and naming me captain?" Trekonio teased.

"You, shut your mouth. My solution is we have a five on four, the five freshman against the four of us, unless you want the whole team to face you," Ryota boldly proclaimed as he pointed to Rukawa, Mitsui, Sakuragi, and himself.

"You're on, come on guys!" Trekonio answered as he waved the five freshmen together.

"Wait a minute…Kiba, Mantario, Lazume…do you agree with this? We'll get crushed!" Wetsuya sadly yelled.

"Of course man, it's game time!" the tallest one replied.

"Kiba…"

"Tall boy is right. We have to prove that the freshmen can go wild on these guys and that they can't get too comfortable with their starting positions," the blond one called Lazume stated.

"I guess we aren't getting out of it then…then bring it on!"

Rukawa stood face to face with Kiba in the center of the gym. The freshmen stood at a height of about 197 cm, a giant for a freshman. Despite the clear height disadvantage though, Rukawa was not about to step down from this challenge and let Sakuragi brag about beating this guy. No, Rukawa was about to show these rookies what they were getting into when they joined the team.

The ball soared into the air when one of the seniors threw it up for tip-off. The game began as Team Freshmen won the tip-off, its go time now.

**#1-Anzai-sensei is the only one who is going to get a Japanese honorific or whatever it's called. I thought he would look weird with Coach Anzai and I didn't want to add any honorific to any other character.**

**A/N: Well, this was my first Slam Dunk fic , so it might not be the best, but I promise to try harder from here on out though. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and hope to see reviews since I'm open to criticism (I know, shocking right?). I loved Slam Dunk and hope that people are as enthusiastic about this story as I am. Also, can people give me the Japanese version of Rukawa's catchphrase? I know it means like "you idiot" or something, but I would rather use the original version since it sounds more insulting. Thanks in advance.**

**If you liked this story, you'll love these stories also by KaiserNight (me):**

**Justice Enforcer**

**A Tortured Soul**

**They are both DBZ stories and I hope you all take the time to read and review them if you enjoy my writing since they are my main stories. This story is not on top of my list, so it will be an infrequent updated story type thinh. Anyway, till next time, farewell!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rising Stars

_Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk; all credit goes to Takehiko Inoue for creating these amazing characters and series. I only take credit goes to my OCs._

_**Chapter 2: Rising Stars**_

* * *

The ball soared in the air before the freshmen won the opening tip-off. The 197cm tall center, Kiba Nakamura, easily won the tip off thanks to his ten centimeter height advantage against his opponent, Rukawa. In Junior High, the big man had never lost a tip off, and he didn't plan on losing one anytime soon. The statistic about never losing a tip off wasn't the only thing he was ready to prove…he was ready to show Shohoku that he could be the most dominant big man in high school history.

The orange sphere landed in the hands of who was expected to be the rookie sensation from this year, Trekonio Toriyama. He slowly brought the ball pass the half court as the team captain Ryota was guarding him heavily. With a smug look on his face, the freshman suddenly switched the dribble of the ball from his right hand to his left before switching past to the original hand as he passed the defender and launched a floater that hit the back part of the rim. It seemed like Sakuragi was going to get the rebound, seeing as he was the Rebound King, but out of nowhere, Kiba grabbed the sphere in the air and slammed the ball in.

"No way, he got past me…" Ryota commented with a little bit of shock in his voice.

"What, you didn't expect that…'Captain'?" Trekonio sarcastically asked.

"You are so asking for an ass whooping," the third year point guard replied as he was given the ball from the inbound pass.

With his speed, Ryota attempted to dash past his defender, which he successfully accomplished, but the blond Lazume stole the ball when the captain attempted a pass to Mitsui. Instead of trying to go for a lay-up, the shooting guard stopped right behind the three point line and shot from that very spot. While some would think he would be stupid for not attempting a lay-up, the boy proved he could very well be a sharpshooter as he swished the three. The blonde put up three fingers on his left hand as he returned to his position and guard Mitsui.

Ryota received the ball from the inbound and continued his charge, only for Trekonio to tap the sphere out of his hand and secure the basketball. He charged towards the net and slammed the ball in for another two points for the freshmen. The score right now was seven to nothing, with the two and three year players being the zero. They were getting humiliated by these upstart new players, but not for long. The four upper-classmen began their comeback with a successful layup from Rukawa, who was able to slip pass his defender quite easily. The veterans of the team were on the board now, and this would be the beginning of their assault.

"Wetsuya, you have to put more pressure on Rukawa. There's a reason why he was named to the All-Star team last year," Trekonio stated as he received the inbound from Mantario.

"Ri-right! I'll try harder!" the brunette replied before he ran off to guard Rukawa.

The rookie point guard grinned before he dribbled the ball between his legs and charged at the basketball Ryota fell down on the ground in the process because of that show of speed and amazing ball handling. Trekonio jumped into the air and was able to successfully dunk over Rebound King Sakuragi with one hand. It might have been the fact he was still recovering from serious injury, but Sakuragi knew he could jump higher and he should have been able to block that attempt. This injury would be harder to overcome than he thought, and he won't be able to reach greatness at the level he shortly achieved during the game with Sannoh for a long time.

"Sakuragi, stop daydreaming and get to your position in the post," a voice told him as he snapped back into reality.

"Right, thanks Mitsui; I needed that," the shaved red head replied before he put his back to his defender.

"Sakuragi!" Ryota called for as he sent the ball in his direction.

"About time, it's time for the genius to begin his rampage!" Sakuragi shouted as he shot the ball into the air.

"Not on my watch," the defender known as Mantario commented as he sent the ball flying right into the hands of Mitsui.

The former Middle School M.V.P shot the basketball from behind the three point line, and swished the ball in the net, which gave his team another three points. The freshmen attempted to continue their assault, but they continued to lose more and more momentum as the scrimmage continued on with each of their possessions. The upper-classmen on the other hand, they continued to score more points thanks to the combined efforts of Rukawa and Mitsui who were helped by the elite passing of Captain Ryota. Sakuragi though, he was continuing to struggle as he missed all of his shots if they weren't block and he was beaten out in effort by either his opponent or his own teammates in the rebound department.

* * *

After fifteen minutes had passed, the scrimmage finally ended with a score of 39-19 with the upper-classmen getting the win. All five of the freshmen had a decent showing on the defensive end, but Kiba and Mantario really showed that they were elite defensive players and can help down low. On the offensive side, Lazume and Trekonio scored seventeen of the squad's points and Wetsuya was able to move the ball around and facilitate the floor whenever Trekonio wasn't in control. These five looked like they could be a serious unit in three years after the rest of the team graduated and went to college or moved on with their lives and got real jobs. This was looking to be a real promising team that Shohoku assembled this year, and maybe they could win the nationals this year.

"Alright, I'm going to announce the starting lineup for our practice game against Shoyo as well as jersey numbers," Anzai-sensei stated from his chair on the sidelines.

"Shoyo?! One of the elite teams of the division?!" Wetsuya questioned with shock in his voice.

"Calm down kid, we played Ryonan in a practice game last year as well. It's become a common thing now…though you can back down for the great genius will single handedly defeat them," Sakuragi replied with a stupid grin on his face.

"Do aho."

"What was that Rukawa?! Iought to kill you for that!"

"Quiet you two! Continue speaking Sensei," Mitsui requested after he hit the two upside the head with his fist.

The white hair man took a deep breath before he continued. "Alright, at the center position and number thirteen this year…Kiba Nakamura, freshman."

"I will gladly take this jersey and wear it with pride."

"At the small forward position, he is going to wear number six this year…Mitsui Hisashi, third year," Anzai continued.

"Wait what? I'm going to be a forward, Sensei?" the shooter M.V.P questioned.

"Starting point guard of the team, number four, and team captain…Ryota Miyagi," Anzai stated, he ignored Mitsui's question completely.

"I never thought I would be the one who wore number four…thank you so much for this great opportunity."

"At shooting guard, the freshman Trekonio Toriyama who is going to wear number nine."

"Smart move old man, this talent can't be wasting his time on the bench," the rookie stated with a grin before he took his jersey.

Sakuragi gulped as he realized that there's only one position left in the starting rotation. It was down to either Rukawa or himself, just like it always was in their first year on the team. The moment of truth had arrived, it would either be the genius or that idiot Rukawa that would be able to prove they were the dominant power forward of this team. Sakuragi stepped up as he knew that he would be picked, only for disappointment to enter his brain.

"Power forward, number eleven, Rukawa Kaede…second year."

How was this possible?! For the second year in a row, Anzai-sensei picked Rukawa over the genius in the starting rotation! This was far more insulting than the decision last year though, as the old man himself stated that he was playing the best performance that he ever saw in the Sannoh game…so why wasn't he in the starting lineup for the practice game? He wanted to outright slug Rukawa again out of pure anger, but he felt a caring hand on his shoulder. He turned around to notice his best friend, Ryota shake his head to show that he shouldn't do something stupid like that.

Sakuragi clenched his fist in anger, and walked out of the gym out of complete disappointment in his coach, but more out of disappointment in himself. The sky was darker than when he first entered the gym, the stars were out this time. As he began to walk away, particles of water began to descend from the sky and pour down Sakuragi's face before he decided to head to the beach. Sakuragi's triumphant return to basketball, it was all for naught as he walked away from the game again…if this was for good, no one knew…not even him to be honest. This was an upsetting day for the Shohoku basketball team, and maybe they wouldn't be the same ever again because of this event.

* * *

**Finally done with chapter 2! I am SO sorry that it took me like three months to release chapter 2, but I got caught up with my other stories. I'm not going to promise stuff like weekly updates, but I will try my best to not make people wait three months for this again. Another reason why I was taking my time with this was that…I didn't get much reviews or follows or favorites. I'm not going to be one of those people that go like "I won't release chapter 3 until I get 15 reviews", but I will say the more reviews, favorites, or follows this story gets, the faster updates will come. Anyway, till next we meet…farewell!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Steps

_Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk; all credit goes to Takehiko Inoue for creating these amazing characters and series. I only take credit goes to my OCs._

**Chapter 3: The First Steps**

* * *

"Damn it…why does no one see the genius that is right in front of them?! I'm supposed to be one of the best players the old man has ever seen, so why am I disrespected like this?!"

The distraught Sakuragi had lost his starting position on the team, for what reason he did not know. This seemed like the final insult, that practice might have been the last time that Sakuragi would ever step into the gym for anything basketball related. If the genius wasn't getting the respect he deserved, then he wasn't going to play for those people. The end of the Rebound King's time was approaching quickly, which was a shame…but it was probably for the best in Sakuragi's mind.

* * *

Two days had passed since the last Shohoku practice the red head attended…where he felt he was disrespected by the choice of the starters, more specifically that he wasn't in the starting five. Today was a school holiday, so there were no classes for the next twenty four hours. Sakuragi decided to walk through the town to clear his mind after his decision to quit the team. He walked pass the store that he originally received his first and second pair of basketball sneakers, and sadly shook his head as he saw that the store clerk noticed him walk by the establishment. Sakuragi eventually arrived to a basketball court where two small children were playing basketball. He was about to walk away when he noticed someone tap hit him in the back of the head with a basketball.

"Sakuragi, what's this rumor that you quit the basketball team?"

"Oh, it's you, Fukuda. So what if it's true? It just means Ryonan has a better chance to make it to the nationals this year," the red head replied as he turned around.

"Listen up Sakuragi, you beat us last year, and you humiliated me at that game. There's no way I'm letting you walk away until I even the score with you. You got that?!"

"Not interested, find someone else to consider your rival. I may have been the greatest genius on the team, but I'm done with Shohoku's basketball team."

"You aren't leaving the team until I upstage you; play me now at the very least!"

"If it will get you to shut up…the genius Sakuragi will defeat you once and for all, Fukuda!"

* * *

"The first one to get fifteen points wins, got it?" Fukuda questioned as he got into position at the top of the three point line.

"Fine by me…bring it on, Fukuda-punk," Sakuragi confidently proclaimed as he stared down his opponent.

The Ryonan power forward began this pick-up game with a charge to the basket, ending that play with a powerful one handed dunk over the red head. The score was one to nothing; the one who was leading right now was Fukuda. Sakuragi obtained possession of the ball as the rule was that the defender would get the ball if someone made a basket. He charged towards the hoop and stopped around ten feet in front of the net to attempt a jump shot, only to get an air ball in the process. With the ball going out of bounds, possession returned to Fukuda, who went on to score seven more points as Sakuragi continued to struggle getting the ball in once.

The score was eight to nothing when Sakuragi finally scored off a two foot jump shot, missing eight shots in the process. Fukuda on the other hand, was a perfect eight-for-eight thanks to his five dunks and three jump shots. The Ryonan forward continued his assault, scoring four more points before Sakuragi could score his second basket. With the score now twelve to two, Fukuda was only three points away from defeating his rival. Despite that, the forward had a look of disappointment on his face as his red head rival continued to struggle in this game.

"Sakuragi, why are you playing like this?! You are not the same player that defeated Ryonan to get to the nationals!" Fukuda angrily yelled after he dunked over Sakuragi for his thirteenth point.

"M…my injury is holding me back. My spinal damage is still ruining me…I can't deny it," the red head admitted as he looked down at the ground in depression.

"You're absolutely pathetic, Sakuragi," Fukuda stated in a disgusted tone.

"What?! Have you ever had a spinal injury?! Do you know the hell I have endured because of this injury?! This damn thing is limiting my ability in the game I love…it's making me horrible at basketball! Do you understand any of that, Fukuda-punk?!" Sakuragi angrily questioned as he sent his rival flying with a kick to the chest.

"You still have some kick apparently," the Ryonan student began as he stood up again. "You're only making excuses for yourself. You can still jump as you were able to get some height with your jump shots. The fact you could still keep up with me for a few seconds alone should be proof you still have some skill in you. You're just denying the fact you have to put all that effort into getting as good as you were, and putting it off because you're afraid that something will happen once you got to that level, like last time. Sakuragi, man up and don't be afraid to reach your potential!"

The red head had a sudden realization the moment Fukuda yelled at him to wake up. Fukuda was completely correct…Sakuragi really was afraid to get at the level he was at the nationals again. What would happen if he suffered another serious injury? Would he be forced to leave the game for good if that happened again? The red head looked up and finally realized that Fukuda was trying to help his rival become the threat he once was. Sakuragi had become a shell of the player he used to be. He clenched his fist and pounded the ground before he stood up again. He stared down Fukuda with ferocious eyes as he pointed his fist in his direction.

"Fukuda, you're right…I was an idiot, but no more. I WILL defeat you and prove I'm the better player."

"That's what I want to hear," the Ryonan forward replied as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going? We have to settle this now!"

"We'll settle this at the tournament. The better player will lead their team to the nationals," Fukuda stated as he walked away.

"Fukuda...I'll see you there and win, once and for all," Sakuragi promised as he pounded his chest.

* * *

The next day, at the final practice before the scrimmage against Shoyo, the players all put their heart and soul into performing the best they could possibly do. While Shoyo had lost their two best players due to graduation as well as their entire starting lineup, the team is still expected to finish in the top three of the Kanagawa division. If Shohoku didn't bring their best to that game, they would lose pretty badly to one of their bigger rivals. The intensity was definitely in the gym, each player with their own goal that they want to obtain in the game and using that to increase their performance.

The players were shooting lay ups when Sakuragi returned to the gym with his new determination. No words needed to be said out loud, the red head's eyes alone told the story; he was now willing to begin walking on the road to redemption and become the great player he was in the past. It would take long amounts of hours and a huge amount of effort, but Sakuragi was ready for it as long as his teammates were willing to take one more chance on this idiot. Ryota walked up to his closest friend and put his hand out, which Sakuragi gladly accepted. After ten seconds though, Mitsui hit the red head upside the head with the basketball, which knocked down Sakuragi.

"Mitsui, what the hell?!"

"Sakuragi, you may be a genius, but you're a stupid genius," Ryota commented as he looked down at his teammate.

"What does that even mean, Ryota?!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Sakuragi. All that matters is that you're back. As punishment, you have to run five hundred laps around the school," Anzai-sensei stated as he looked up from his chair.

"What?!"

"Be grateful you can still play in the game against Shoyo, Sakuragi. Now get to it Stupid Genius Sakuragi," Ryota ordered.

"What does that mean?!" the red head yelled as he began running. This would be the beginning of a long road to getting back to his old level, and maybe even further than before.

* * *

It was finally game day in the Shoyo gym, and the Shohoku basketball team marched into the gym with confidence. They knew that they were going to win today, and that they could win by a huge margin on this day. The team changed into their new basketball uniforms, a black jersey with red numbers and a matching pair of black shorts. The team all had a look of seriousness or determination on their face…all except for one.

"Um, Kiba? What are you doing exactly?" Ryota asked as he looked over to his teammate.

"Playing some Pokémon before the game. My Phanpy is about to evolve!" Kiba replied with joy as he continued to play on his Gameboy Color.

"You idiot, you're about to play in your first game as a member of Shohoku! Take this seriously man!" Trekonio yelled as he kicked Kiba down.

"Say, what's that thing on your arm?" Mitsui questioned as he noticed a black sleeve on the rookie's arm.

"Oh this? It's called a shooting sleeve. This player in America started wearing it last year, and it's been big there ever since. The player who started wearing it was a pretty good shooter, so I hope that wearing this will do the same with me," Trekonio answered as he looked at his arm to make sure the sleeve was still on.

"I see…"

Ryota walked up to the front door and began to say, "Alright everyone, listen up! This is only a scrimmage, but this is still our first game of the year. We're going to put our heart and soul into this season, we **are **winning the nationals this year, and this is only the first challenge. They lost their five starters, but they are still considered a threat to win the Kanagawa league this year, that shows that they still have talent. We aren't giving up though; I think with our new freshmen, we **will **win here today. Shohoku…FIGHT!"

The entire team ran out of the locker room, more pumped than ever, and charged to their side of the court. Fifteen minutes until game time and the two teams were shooting layups on their respective side of the court. Mantario looked back at the opponent's side and noticed a bald player dunk the ball with tremendous strength. The player was wearing number twelve and had a white headband on, and seemed familiar to Mantario. The Shohoku replacement player grinned as he finally realized his opponent and dunked the ball in with almost the same amount of strength. With four minutes left, the two teams huddle together to formulate a strategy.

"Anzai-sensei, normally I wouldn't ask this…but may I please start this one game?" Mantario requested.

"Any special reason? I mean, Sakuragi is already complaining about the lineup, do you really want him to get even madder?" Mitsui questioned as the red head gave him an annoyed look.

"Yeah…you see Shoyo's number twelve? He was my rival in middle school. They called him, 'Astronaut' Rensuke Makoto because he stayed in the air longer than almost anybody. His school won the middle school championship…defeating my team in the finals. I lost because I couldn't stop his 'Moon Jump' that time, but I know I can stop it now. Anzai-sensei, please, I beg you…let me start this game!"

"…I will allow it. Rukawa, you're starting on the bench for today," the old man replied, which shocked everyone on the team.

"Thank you, Anzai-sensei. I promise to give our team the victory," Mantario responded as he took off his warm up shirt and ran to center court, ready for opening tip off.

"Ryota, Trekonio, Mitsui, Kiba…are main method of attacking today is giving the ball to Mantario. This determination…I haven't seen this level of determination since Akagi. The win will be decided by how well Mantario plays against that number twelve," Anzai-sensei told his players before they walked towards center court as well.

"Rensuke…it's been a while, hasn't it? Ready to lose today?" Mantario taunted as he stared down the bald player who was wearing the green and white uniform.

"Mantalio…I thought you wourd lun away and nevel come back. You got guts…I'll make you cly and beg for mecly."

"You're annoying accent messing up _l's _and _r's_, some things never change," Mantario began as the ball was tipped into the air, Kiba winning the opening tipoff and passing the ball to his teammate.

"Come!" Mantario yelled as he began his dribbled and passed his opponent by dribbling the ball between his legs and dashed past him and dunked the ball in with his right hand.

"He's imploved…bling it on, Mantalio!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, new chapter, yay! I told you I would try updating faster :D. Anyway, some things to address. The first OC to get an identifiable trait is Kiba, as he loves Nintendo, hence why he was playing Pokémon Gold, this story takes place in 01-02 if I did the years right…so this is around the time Gen II was around. Next, I think you all know who Trekonio is referring to when he says a player in America started wearing the shooting sleeve, I'll give you a hint though: his nickname is his initials and he wore number 3. Finally, the new uniforms for Shohoku is a reference to the Chicago Bulls, because why not. Anyway, till next we meet, farewell!**


End file.
